


Winchester's Life Of Monsters

by MeltingPenguins (lilmaibe)



Series: Everything you know is wrong [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaibe/pseuds/MeltingPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to what might be their weirdest case yet, Sam and Dean have to stop to help out a mother in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“You are Sam and Dean Winchester, right?”, the young man had asked. The young man that had seemingly come out of nowhere, approaching the brothers as they were having a stop at a small gas station. The same young man that, upon having the two’s attention, revealed himself to be a demon.  
A demon, that had then not only ask how he can get the two not to kill him, but currently had his arms raised in defense.  
Sam had sprung up the moment the man’s eyes had flashed black. Dean would have done the same, but had thought better of it, seeing as he was currently wearing only one shoe, had his jeans’ leg rolled up, and was disinfecting the nasty wound from a case they’d closed only hours ago.  
“I came to ask for your help,” the demon babbled, arms still up. “You are the experts on such stuff and I’m really in need of someone of your caliber,” “What?”, Sam managed, stance still that of someone ready to attack.  
“You’re good with that whole supernatural stuff and you’re really the only ones I can ask… Could you find a town for me? I lost it.”


	2. Chapter 1: In which Sam loses the trust in Dean's driving skills

A wide variety of grimaces came from Sam and Dean upon hearing the words. It certainly didn't help that the one they were coming from was A) a demon, B) obviously genuinely scared of the two (no surprise there) and C) just as genuinely sounding as if he meant what he said when he asked them for help.  
“What do you mean ‘lost a town’?”, Dean finally broke the silence.  
“Um… you see, there’s this small town called Hangfires Clutch, a bit north-west from Mayville. Or at least there should be a town called Hangfires Clutch a bit north-west from Mayville. So… yeah, we've got several deals due in the place, but when we got there the entire town was gone.”  
“I can’t say I’m sorry”, said Dean, putting his sock and shoe back on. “But if the town’s gone, wouldn’t you have the poor guys already?”  
“Umm,” went the demon, scratching his nose, “I don’t mean it’s gone in the sense of fatal explosion or something. I mean gone as in, there’s no street, no houses, no lamps, no people. It’s as if the whole settlement never existed.”  
Now Sam and Dean looked at each other.  
“I went through the contracts, and everything seemed fine, but…”  
“Why exactly should we help you?”, said Sam, getting a little tired of the conversation; even though it did sound weird.  
“You’re the only ones I can ask. And the thing is, you know this Abaddon, right?”  
That certainly did get the boys’ attention.  
“The thing is this, she just started going ‘round killing people to get their souls before the contracts are due, and… I can’t say I like that. And… the thing is, you know how she is, and those were some pretty powerful souls in Hangfires Clutch and she'd want them if she finds out and if she finds the town first…”  
Sam and Dean frowned in unison.  
“Hold on a second,” Dean interrupted, standing up and leaning onto the car. “Are you really asking us to find some town you sons of bitches can’t find so you can drag some guys to Hell to turn them into demons, just because they’d be Crowley’s demons then instead of Abaddon’s?”  
The demon suddenly looked confused.  
“Pardon?”  
“What?”, said Dean.  
“What?”, echoed the demon, obviously confused.  
“I asked you first.”  
“No, you didn’t. I asked what you meant first.”  
“What?”  
Again the demon blinked, before shaking his head. “Umm, nevermind… but could you have a look if you’re going that way? I already hate what’s coming at me for losing the town, I don’t want to face what I’d be in for if that Abaddon gets those souls for her own purpose.”  
“And again, why should we help you instead of kicking you out of that guy you're using as a meatsuit?”, asked Sam, rolling his eyes.  
The demon just shrugged.  
“You have no reason, actually.” He paused, eyeing them warily. “Could you still do it? Please?”  
Before anyone had the chance to answer, the demon vanished, leaving Sam and Dean frowning.  
“This week starts out just as weird as the last one,” Sam commented, sitting back in the seat.  
“Yeah,” Dean huffed and looked at his brother, “Let’s just go to that Victor guy and get things over with.”  
“Yeah.”  
As Sam started the car, Dean gave him a long, even more frowning look.  
“Move over, Sammy, I drive.”  
“What? Why? Not with your leg.”  
“With my leg. You’re got that look on your face again.”  
“What look?” Sam made a face, feeling insulted.  
“That ‘It sounds weird enough to at least have a look at things’ look. We’re not going to Hangman’s Crotch…”  
“Hangfire’s Clutch.”  
“Same thing. We’re not going there, just ‘cause some random-ass demon pointed us there”, Dean paused. “Especially not ‘cause some random-ass demon pointed us there. So move over.”  
With a really annoyed frown and an accompanying eyeroll Sam shuffled out of the driver’s seat and moved around to sit down on the other side, while Dean had limped over to take his seat behind the wheel.  
The motor roared, and they drove off, heading north-east.

“What are you reading?”, asked Kevin, looking a little disheveled coming down the stairs towards the living room. Victor’s house was a small mansion in the middle of the woods with a large estate, mostly deep and thick woods, surrounding it.  
Kevin, who had been given a room on the first floor, had just spent the first half hour after getting up (after far too little sleep, mind you) staring out of the window, eyeing the trees outside. He couldn’t get rid of the feeling that there were far too many of them, seeing where they were supposed to be. Getting hungry then, he made his way downstairs, finding Victor reading in the living room.  
Victor looked up.  
“Good morning. Slept well?”  
“Not really.”  
“Too much to take in, right?”  
Kevin nodded.  
“Give it time,” said Victor, shutting off the tablet he’d been reading on. “Been reading a few stories on Sam and Dean.”  
“Oh?”  
“Well, there are those books. And those sparked fanfiction.”  
“Oh.” Kevin couldn’t say he hadn’t heard of the books in question. Sam even mentioned something about those once. Though right now details slipped his sleep-deprived mind.  
“Do you want breakfast?”, Victor then asked, dragging him from his thoughts.  
“Breakfast sounds good,” Kevin paused, “What’s your definition of breakfast?”  
“Sam and Dean made you suspicious ‘bout those things, eh?” Victor smiled. “I got cereal, bread, eggs, buns. Kitchen’s just through there,” he pointed, “Make yourself at home.”  
Kevin smiled and got up, walking, still a little swooning, into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Victor picked up his reading again. The story he was reading was titled ‘Slumber Party’, and was far from fanfiction.

“I’m not letting you drive anymore,” Sam nagged, slamming the cardoor shut.  
Dean opened his mouth in protest, but his brother was faster.  
“It’s been one week, three times we’ve been driving between cases, and each time you ran something over or took the wrong turn.”  
“The ghost of Lizzie Borden doesn’t count.”  
“Totally does. And now you ran over a sheep.”  
“That wasn’t a sheep, that was a tiny kangaroo.”  
“How would a kangaroo get here?”  
“Exotic pet?”  
“Whatever. In any case, you ran it over.”  
“And now you want to see about it?”  
“Hey,” Sam said as he was stalking after what they had just hit into the thick overgrowth next to the road they’ve been taken, another run of dirt somewhere in the middle of nowhere. “You just said it’s someone’s exotic pet. Don’t want to read anything in the local papers next town over.”  
With an annoyed frown Dean followed his brother into the vegetation, getting more annoyed by the second.  
Another moment of bickering between the two brothers, Sam suddenly stopped and raised his hand, hushing Dean.  
“I heard something,” he announced, carefully moving forward ‘till he found what looked like a lamb peeking out of a bush.  
“Told you it’s a sheep,” Sam said and crouched down, “Hey there, little guy.”  
The lamb looked up at him, tilting its head. There was something tugging at Sam’s consciousness, telling him that lambs didn’t usually act that way. He ignored it.  
“How do we get it out of there?” he asked, turning to Dean, who just shrugged.  
“How should I know?” still, he patted his jacket, finding what was left of the chocolate bar he had bought a few days back. “Try this.”  
Sam took the candy from his brother, eyeing it warily, obviously torn between asking just how long it had been in there and informing his brother that sheep don’t eat chocolate, probably. He decided on sighing and held the bar out to the thing.  
“Do sheep even eat chocolate,” Dean asked, burying his hands in his pockets and looking back at the car, while Sam drew a face as if he was ready to strangle his brother. Before he could give any answer, though, the ‘lamb’ grabbed the chocolate bar, and Sam’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“Told you it’s a kangaroo.” Dean was grinning triumphantly, seeing the creature’s tiny arms holding the chocolate as the thing nibbled on it.  
Sam shuffled backwards.  
“Dean, this is a kangaroo with a lamb’s head,” he stated, matter of factly, making gestures to usher Dean back towards the car.  
“Oh…”, went Dean, as if he had just noticed the tiny spiraled horns on the thing’s head. "Do lambs even have horns?", he couldn't stop himself from asking.  
“Don’t think so,” admitted Sam, eyes on the thing, as it slowly moved out of hiding. It was about the size of a large house cat, a lamb’s head with horns, tiny frontpaws and strong hindlegs like those of a kangaroo, a wooly body ending in a thin forked tail and tiny, batlike wings, now flapping happily as it looked up at Sam and Dean. Then it gave a screech that sounded somewhere between a car siren and a happy cat.  
“Congratulations,” said Sam, “You ran over the Jersey Devil.”


End file.
